


Rzecz o winie

by ladylannister95 (Cirilla9)



Category: Korona królów (TV)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Anal Sex, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Politics, Secret Relationship, but also some talk, slight Manipulation, wasn't supposed to be it but turned PWP
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: Krótki fik o królu i jego podczaszym





	Rzecz o winie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cathy_stas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy_stas/gifts).



> Prezent drobny za te komentarze i zwrócenie uwagi na potencjał Kazimierza i Mikołaja ;)  
> Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłam, że rating itp. odpowiada...
> 
> (Oraz że nie jest to obraza majestatu RP)

Zaczęło się od jednego pijanego wieczoru, gdy Mikołaj podsuwał mu kolejne wina, które, jak uparcie twierdził, trzeba zamówić w większej ilości, jako że żaden europejski dwór się bez nich obejść nie może.

Później Kazimierz myślał, że to mogło być zaplanowane; zastawiona na niego pułapka jak wnyki kłusownika w królewskich lasach. Pasowałoby do tych przeciągłych spojrzeń z wcześniej. I zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Obecnie trzymał Mikołaja przypartego do ściany w królewskiej komnacie, po uprzednim odprawieniu służby, i brał go od tyłu szybkimi, gwałtownymi pchnięciami. Okrycie wierzchnie, według najnowszej bolońskiej mody skrojone, leżało porzucone niedbale na podłodze u ich stóp. Komnatę wypełniały szelesty ubrań i przyspieszony oddech Kazimierza. Usta Mikołaja były szczelnie zasłonięte ręką króla tak, że u góry wystawał tylko nos, a z dołu modnie przycięta broda, a nawet najmniejszy jęk nie mógł się wydostać z gardła królewskiego podczaszego. ~~~~

Od tamtego wieczoru ich schadzki stały się, jeśli nie regularne, to częste; krótkie chwile wytchnienia od dworskich obowiązków, ukryte przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami poddanych momenty wzajemnej wymiany grzesznej przyjemności.

Nie oglądaj się za dwórkami, mówili, nie uśmiechaj do kupieckich córek, nie chędoż mieszczanek. Tyle zakazów, a król miał swoje potrzeby i w tym względzie nigdy nie był przykładem opierania się pokusie. U Elżbiety było łatwiej zadbać o te zachcianki niż tu w Krakowie, pod nadzorem najbliższej rodziny. Na zamku mnóstwo było uważnych par oczu i zbyt długich języków, powtarzających szkodliwe asumpcje niewłaściwym uszom. Cóż, Mikołaj był poza podejrzeniem świątobliwej pani matki i zazdrosnej żony. A do Anny, odkąd była w stanie błogosławionym, strach było podejść, chyba że uzbrojonym w ciężką tarczę. Litwinka rzucała we wszystkich to ostrym słowem, to jadowitym spojrzeniem, czasem wyglądała, jakby była o krok od rękoczynów.

Mikołaj za to zawsze gotów był spełniać wszelkie kaprysy króla, a wręcz samemu podsuwać całe mnóstwo pomysłów, na które Kazimierz nigdy by nie wpadł. I nie dotyczyło to tylko drogich strojów czy też wykwintnych trunków ze słonecznej Italii. Młodzieniec przywiózł ze sobą przede wszystkim nowe myśli i poglądy z szerokiego świata, nowoczesne, choć czasem szokujące zwyczaje. To też był jego pomysł, jego inicjatywa, to on wyszedł z propozycją pierwszy raz. Początkowo Kazimierz był zdziwiony, cały koncept był dla niego dość obcy, ale szybko się do niego przekonał i dołączył do tych wielu osobliwości, na które składał się Mikołaj. Co by o nim nie mówić, nikt na Wawelu nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że był mistrzem rozrywki.

Teraz z nosem niemal zanurzonym w loki drugiego mężczyzny, czując rosnącą rozkosz, Kazimierz przyspieszył ruchy bioder. Mikołaj jęknął, dźwięk stłumiła kneblująca go ręka, ale nie do końca. Kazimierz pochylił się do niego jeszcze bardziej, tak, że jego usta prawie dotykały ucha podczaszego.

\- Ciszej, - wymruczał, - tu ściany mają uszy.

Mikołaj poruszył głową w czymś, co mogło by być kiwnięciem na znak zgody, gdyby jeszcze panował nad reakcjami swojego ciała. Ale to było całkowicie i dosłownie w rękach Kazimierza.

Król, jako że był hojnym władcą, wynagradzającym za zasługi dla korony, sięgnął ręką do tej pory zaciśniętą gdzieś na biodrze Mikołaja do jego przyrodzenia, znajdując podczaszego równie twardym, co on sam.

Nie zajęło to już dużo czasu, parę umiejętnych pociągnięć ręką i Kazimierz poczuł, jak ciałem przyszpilonego pod nim mężczyzny wstrząsa dreszcz, a jego własna dłoń staje się śliska od nasienia. Paroksyzm nie przeszedł bez echa na jego własne odczucia, jako że byli teraz tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe, więc wkrótce członek Kazimierza, który łączył ich ciała, zapulsował w spełnieniu. Kazimierz wpił się ustami w szyję Mikołaja, żeby nie zdradzić ich żadnym okrzykiem. Jego ręka osłabła wraz z resztą ciała, zsuwając się nieco z twarzy jego towarzysza, ale podczaszy, pamiętając ostrzeżenie lub myśląc o tym samemu, nie wydał już z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Kiedy Kazimierz nieco doszedł do siebie, odsunął się ostrożnie od swego kompana. Ten odwrócił się z błogim wyrazem rozkoszy na twarzy i oparł plecami o ścianę. Kazimierz podchwycił jego roziskrzony wzrok.

\- Ach, król jak zwykle w niezrównanej formie, - zaczął Mikołaj z szerokim uśmiechem. – Jedyne, czego jeszcze brakuje mi do pełni szczęścia, to łyk znakomitego Bordeaux na orzeźwienie.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, - Kazimierz potrząsnął głową. – Niech ci będzie. Ale nie, nie taka ilość, o jakiej mówiłeś. Najwyżej połowa z tego.

\- Dziękuję, panie. Przekonasz się, że to bardzo zyskowna inwestycja.

\- Raczej kosztowna, - mruknął Kazimierz, zamierzając doprowadzić swoje ubrania do porządku, w czym przeszkadzała mu ubrudzona ręka.

Mikołaj w jednej chwili był przy nim, wyglądając nienagannie jak zwykle, nie licząc braku gustownej peleryny, wciąż leżącej w zapomnieniu na podłodze.

\- Pozwól mi.

Dłonie młodego szlachcica już dzierżyły aksamitną chusteczką, którą zaraz wytarł dłoń swojego króla. Podczaszy za każdym ich potajemnym spotkaniem zaskakiwał wciąż Kazimierza stopniem przygotowania na wszelkie ewentualności.

\- Czyż zysk można mierzyć jedynie w pieniądzach? – ciągnął Mikołaj cichym głosem, uśmiechając się szalbiersko. – W końcu doznania duchowe… i cielesne także są ważne, a wino zapewnia jedne i drugie.

Kazimierz uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, wygładzając swoją własną tunikę. A potem jego wzrok z twarzy Mikołaja przesunął się na jego szyję, gdzie powoli zaczynało czerwienić się miłosne znamię. Jakże mógł być tak nieostrożny? Wtedy to wydawało się świetnym pomysłem na ukryciem ich romansu, ale przecież taki znak będzie widoczny przez dobrych parę dni.

Podczaszy, jakby wiedziony jego spojrzeniem, dotknął szyi w tym miejscu, po czym nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami.

\- To żaden problem, królu. I tak miałem kupić sobie futro, będzie w sam raz, żeby zasłonić.

**Author's Note:**

> PS bo w ostatnich odcinkach, jak on z tym lichwiarzem negocjował, miał takie futerko na ramiona narzucone C:


End file.
